Finding the Light
by Blackrosesawait
Summary: Bella And Edward are both Falling apart, Bella Cuts herself Daily Edward sleeps with a new girl daily. When Meeting each other slowly starts fixing them,what happens when Edward make a stupid move that plunges them both into deeper depression than before
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my First Fanfiction And I'm A bit worried about it...... The People are all Human, and the story is Quite a bit AU. It may seem Right now That the Story doesn't really go with the summary but I'm getting there believe me.  
**

**Disclaimer: As it Stands at this moment I do not own Twilight or Any of it's Characters, No matter how many times I've attempted to become Stephenie Meyer. :( But on the Plus side I do own a Cheesy! Oh,Oh wait that's my sister's never mind and now with out any further a do, I give you THE STORY!  
**

I felt the blade cutting through my skin and the blood trickling down my arm, this was my relief. After all the lies and Broken Promises This was the only way I could feel whole again, or at least some what. Realizing what time it was i decided it was time to come out of my safe haven and get ready for the torture. slowly getting up from the bathroom floor, I began cleaning up my mess and putting my blade back in it hiding spot, then heading for my room to get ready for school. After I was finished getting dressed I headed down stairs to have breakfast with my father one of my least favorite times of day. "Morning Bells" Charlie called as I headed down the stairs

"hey Dad." I called giving him a fake smiling and taking my seat at the table.

One the outside I look like any other Teenage girl, Shoulder length Brown hair with a bit of wave to it, Chocolate Brown eyes and wearing normal clothes, today I had on A pair of dark blue jeans and I and a long sleeve Green shirt. I acted pretty normal too, good Grades, Friendly And Frankly Quite shy. It was behind close doors that I showed my true self. the one who cuts herself everyday, cry's herself to sleep at night, The girl whose afraid to get close to anyone because of the fear of getting hurt again. That's the True Bella Swan.

"Bella Where did ya Get that cut from?" Charlie asked Pulling me out of my Trance.

Looking at my arm I realized that one of my sleeves had rolled up Revealing one of my resent cuts. "I um...Uh" This wasn't the first time charlie Had noticed one of my cuts but it was the first time I didn't have an excuse ready.

"I'm Not Sure" I quickly Replied "must of got it When I fell of my Bed this Morning"

He Seemed to buy it, Even though it was extremely unlikely. " Bella, Bella What are we going to do with you" Charlie said jokenly.

I quickly Forced another smile when really all I wanted to do was a Few Moments The Silence Begin To become a bit awkward so I figured now would be a good Time to leave.

"Well I guess I better Be Getting to School no,see ya Dad" I called with A quick Wave over my shoulder as I headed out for my Truck. God, do I love My Truck, Its Old, Orange loud and nio Perfect.  
When I got to School I noticed that in my Haste To get away From Charlie I ended up being one of the first ones at School, Yay me, Not. I hated Free Time. When I have time to think I usually think about him, and what he did to me..... NO stop thinking About him. Trying to distracted my Self I dug in my Bag from something, anything That can Occupy my mind until class Begun. Luckily I had my Calculus Textbook in there so I decided To study today's Lesson.

Looking up from my book I saw that the School yard was beginning to fill with Students, Of Course Everyone was avoiding the Table I was sitting At, I said I was Friendly I didn't say I had Many Friends, No Scratch that, I have no friends. It's been that way Ever since 6th Grade when suddenly I became "The Freak".;  
The bell rang Warning Everyone That class would be Starting soon, I gathered up my things and Headed into the Building To Prepare for The Day Ahead Of me. Morning Classes went Good, Well good for me considering that i only got a few rude comment when i walked into the classroom and was otherwise ignored. I Sat Alone at Lunch as usual But I wasn't until Biology my Class right After lunch that things started to change. Just as I settled into my Seat I spread my Stuff out on the Table Glad I was the only one who had a table all to myself, When he walk in I didn't know what Else I could say about him Except the Fact that he looked like a FREAKING god! I may not be like most of the girls at Forks High, Gushing over practicably every Guy I see but damn, He was HOT. He Has a Slender yet Muscular Body and stood about 6'0 with A Messy yet Gorgeous mop Of Hair in the Strangest Shade of Bronze, High cheekbones, Strong Jaw line Full lips, and Strikingly Emerald Green eyes that seemed to see right to your Core, but there was something about those eyes that Bothered Me a bit. Under his eyes had a slightly Purplish shade to them, almost as if he was suffering from sleep deprivation and they were quite depressed looking. I snapped out of my Trance like Stage just in time to see him sit down in the seat next to me, Oh god I've been staring at him since he walk through the door, I hope i hadn't started to drool. He then looked over to me as if to Decide whether to speak to me or not, but soon made up his mind

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen you must Be Bella, It's a pleasure to meet you" he Said politely in a very attractive Velvet voice

I begin to answer trying to mimic his tone of politeness "yes I am, It's Nice to meet You t-"

"EDWARD CULLEN GET OVER HERE NOW!"

**Ok so that was the first Chapter I hope Some People out there liked it, Feel free to Express yous thoughts/Comments by clicking the whitish bottom with green writing at the bottom of the page. And remember like A said before, it may not seem like it matches the summary but it will eventually, you'll just have to be patient **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so for anyone who cares I have been Trying to post this for about a week now but I didn't really get the time to finish the end of the Chapter :). So apprently I had more to say about Edward Considering this chapter is quite a bit larger than the other but whatever. Ima gonna shut up now and let you read the story, OH! but First....**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I still Do not own Twilight or Anyof the Characters, But when I do become the owner of the best thing known to man you will be the first to know.**

**Ok. I'm done.  
**

Chapter 2 Edward POV

" Nice Edward, Nice" Emmett said stepping back to admire my work. I had probably Spray painted Half the School by now with saying like "Edward Rules" or Edward is da Bomb" I know Corny, but fun all the same. Emmett was one of my Best Friends From my old school that we went to until a certain teacher "fell" down the Stairs and we got expelled. Ironically enough though Em and I both ended up being Transferred to Forks High School.

" Hey man let's get out out of here before someone catches us" Emmett said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside where students were just starting to arrive. We had gotten her Extra Early and due to my mad lock picking skill got into the locked school before anyone arrived and we planned on getting out before anyone suspects a thing. I know what you're thinking, that they're going to know that it was me because it was my name and all, but Em and I found out there's another Edward at Forks High is quite a trouble maker,and it wouldn't be below him to do something like this.

Emmett was looking around, seeing what he had to chose from, as usual.

Check out that blond over there, she freaking Gorgeous!" Emmett whispered nudging me.  
"eh, she's all right" I said looking around too. And I saw her. To say she was Beautiful was an understatement. She had Shoulder Length, Thick Mahogany Hair that had a slight wave to it, perfect pale skin and Large,Amazing Eyes that were the prettiest shade of Brown I've ever Scene. She was sitting alone at one of the tables near by and everyone was staying clear Of her, Weird I figure someone like her would be really popular.

"What About her, the brunette sitting alone over there" I gestured to where she was seated digging through her bag.

"Hey She's the one!" Emmett almost yelled.  
"for what?" I asked completely Confused " for our Yearly bet, Idiot" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Every year Emmett and I have a bet to see it I can get a girl of his choice in bed before March Break. This was never really hard because at all our other schools I was the Schools Player and all the girls wanted me, I think some guys might have too...., I hadn't always been like this but after what happened that night I felt like I was completely broken and this was the only way to mend myself.

"I don't know..." I said , I mean sure she was hot and all but she seemed different than all the other girls and I didn't want her to just be another "Do and Dump"

"C'mon, It's my choice Remember" Emmett continued Nagging me.

Not wanting to lose my reputation here, If though I didn't really have a reputation here yet I agreed. "Fine, but I pick the blond for you"

"Deal!" he said with a huge Grin on his Face.

I was pondering over the fact that I was going to have have to get the stunning brunette whom I didn't ever know her name in bed when I came across a unsettling facts "hey, Emmett, It's January how the hell are we suppose to make this work in 2 months?"

"you're smart, Pretty boy, Figure something Out, but in the mean time I'm gonna go score some points with Blondie and possibly find out her name."He said wearing a huge grin on his face the whole time before running of in the direction of "his girl". I thought about going over and talking to "my girl" finding out her name and stuff but instead I just stood there staring at here from behind the bush, I know it's kinda stalkerish but I just couldn't help myself.

A few minute later the bell ran warning everyone to get to class, I waited until she left And Made my way to my first class History oh yay. When I got there Of Course All the girls rushed over and went into full flirt mode, and it was pretty much the same with all my other classes, and At lunch Em told me he found out that Blondie's name was Rosalie and he found out from her that my girls name was Bella, we sat with Rosalie, Her Twin Brother Jasper and some other kids who were part of the popular crowd.

I was beginning to think that I wouldn't get to talk to the girl until I stepped into Biology and she was sitting there at the only empty table. I walked up to the teacher dude, gave him my slip and walked over to the table he pointed me to, her's Of course, I wonder if I should try talking talking to her or not, well it's now or never, so i guess I will even if I just introduce myself, but should I be The full out player or polite gentleman? she seems to be the kind to go for gentlemen so i guess I'll go polite.

" Hello I'm Edward Cullen, You must be Bella, It's A pleasure to meet you." I said finishing off with my genuine Crooked Smile that always seemed to wow the ladies. She Sat there staring for a few Seconds before Repling.  
"Yes I am It's nice to meet you t-" She begin but was cut of by baldy the Principal.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET OVER HERE NOW!" He Screeched.

"Crap" I Whispered. Relax I thought , he probably just wants to question you since your name is Edward, Who am I kidding you don't randomly scream at someone who you just want to question. But How could he know it was me? He barely even knows me, Unless Oh God Emmett, Didn't. I glanced over to where Mr. over there was standing and notice that he was holding a spray can in his hand, that had Edward Cullen Written on it in Black Marker. Ugh that Idiot! I'm going to beat the living Crap Out if him when I see him Again.

"Are you Coming Mr. Cullen?" The Principal Dude asked, He seemed to have Calmed down a bit, But not enough that he was going to let me off with "just A warning"

"yes Sir" I said giving him a little salute while muttering "Sir Baldykins" Under my breath

"What was that Mr. Cullen" He asked Raising an eyebrow, Daring me to answer.

"Nothing at all" I said, Getting up and following him out of the Classroom and into his office where he went to sit behind his large desk, which was filled with odd bobbleheads, While I plopped down in one of the crappy other Chairs.

"Edward Why?" he Began.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I replied Innocently, knowing it's not going to work but whatever.

"Don't Play Stupid, I know you spray painted half the school and I want to know why, listen to me Cullen Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you into this school?, It's pretty much Halfway into the School Year and most of the Teachers Frankly didn't want to deal with a Trouble maker like you, it took a lot of work ok an-"

"I hardly Believe that" I interrupted him.

"excuse me?" he Said in Disbelief.

" I said. I Hardly Believe that, " I answered sounding out each Syllable. "You need your Eyes Checked or Cleaned or something, God."

" THAT'S IT CULLEN! I've had it up to here with your Attitude and I've been with you 15 Minutes, not only will you be cleaning up your mess, but you will also be in Detention for 3 weeks, after your 2 week In-School Suspension, Happy?" He was smiling, Bastard.

Play it Cool Edward,Don't show that you're mad, that's what he wants. "As a clam, Can I go now"

That wiped the smile of his face, he sighed, Excellent. "Just Go, but Don't forget your punishment"

"Whatever" I said as I left the room, And headed to my locker, eh might as well skip the rest of the day. I was surprised when I Felt a Tap on my shoulder, I figure everyone would be in class still. I whirled sround to face a pissed of Bella, Crap I completely forgot about her.

"What the Hell was that?" She hissed.

"why aren't you in class" I shot back.

"you didn't Answer my Question."She Said through Clenched Teeth.  
"Neither Did you " I said.

" I asked First" she Replied.

"I...Uh..." Damn, I needed to distract her, so I Kissed her. At first she was shocked then she begin to kiss me back, but within second she realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"What....The...Hell?" She said shocked

"you seemed to enjoyed it" I said with a shrug.

"Idiot!" She exclaimed before slapping me and walking away. The Slap didn't hurt, there was basically no Force behind it,it was the words that hurt. On the plus side at least she was Distracted.

**A/N: so that was Chapter two. I kinda stole the Idea for the bet from a T.v show from a few years ago Called Beautiful People that Jackson Rathbone Starred in and I would have mentioned it in the summery but I just thought of it while writing the chapter...so yeah, Tell me what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the Light

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Ok so what the Crap was that? One minute this New Edward kid is The nicest Guy I ever met and the next thing I know Principal Franklin is Yelling at him like he's the next Edward Newman. Well I wasn't just going to sit her and Wonder.

"Mr. Molina?" I asked

" Yes, Ms. Swan Having Trouble with the Assignment?"

" No, I finished, I was Just wondering if I could...ah" What was a Suppose to say, Can I go follow the new kid and find out if he's Bipolar? Yeah don't think so.

"Can I Please go to the Bathroom?" I quickly came up with.

"Well I Suppose, make it quick though" He said handing me a Bathroom pass."

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I exited the room.

"Now where would he be" I said out loud to myself. Wait why the Crap am I doing this? I barely know the Dude, And what am I going to say? I was surprized to find that I had unknowingly ended up outside the principals office. Just as Edward Was coming out. Oh no this is stupid maybe I should just go back to class. I found myself walking after him and tapping him on the shoulder, Ok, where is all this sudden confidence coming From?

"What the Hell was That?" Wait what? Why did I just Say that no, Bad Bella No! Shut up now! I was tempted to just walk away but them he started to answer.

"Why Aren't you in Class?"

Ok so maybe He wasn't Answering, I guess he Was Avoiding the Question, Well Two can play at that game.

"You Didn't Answer My Question." I shot back at him.

" Neither did you."

" I asked First" I Replied with a smug look on my face that said bring it. He finally Gave up, oh so i thought.  
" I...Uh.." He Began but then Stopped and pull me forward and KISSED me. At first I was Shocked, Then I just melted into him, the way his lips felt crushing onto mine, his Delicious smell, and Their was Definitely a strong spark there. And then I realized this was completely Wrong and Quickly pulled away. I can't make it seem like I enjoying that or that I wanted more, no matter how much I actually did.

"What... The.... Hell?" I managed to choke out, thank God that made me sound shocked, or at least I hope it did. He didn't seem to buy it so I Slapped him, Yelled Idiot then Took off.

While I was Running away I realized I should Probably get back to class and was Rather surprised to see that the classroom was empty aside from the Teacher. After making up a lame excuse for being in the Bathroom for almost 15 minute and handing back my Bathroom pass I left for my least favorite Class... Calculus. Just because I was Reading it Earlier doesn't mean I have to like it.

When I got to the classroom everyone was already there except the Teacher, Thank God. I quickly took my Seat in the back I took out everything needed for this Class. There was a faint rustling of papers beside me as if someone was sitting down, that's odd people always avoid sitting next to me, must be another new kid, God how many of them Transferred here today?. I was Tempted to look up and see who it was but decided against it so we don't have another "Edward episode".

"Hey I'm Alice and your?" The person beside me said, guess I'll have to look up, at least I know it's not another hot guy.

"Bella" I responded Quietly, while looking up, this girl was insanely pretty, she had pale skin, Chin length Spiky Jet Black Hair, She was thin to the extreme and Was quite short with pixie like features,  
" That's a really Pretty name ,it Suits you, I think we're going to be Great Friends, We totally need to sit together at lunch tomorrow and Maybe you can come over some day after School....." She said in a really Sweet kind of Voice

" is there A Problem?" Asked

"Not at all sir" She said Flashing him a dazzling Smile that sent into a daze for a second before continuing with his lesson. I tried to pay attention then I thought of something, Alice Cullen,Edward Cullen,Does that mean..... Before I could think about it Alice laughed quietly and as if she could read my mind, Answered my Question,

"Yes I'm the sister of the famous Edward Cullen I can tell you're trying to figure it out over there" She laughed again.

"Um just out of Curiosity does he happen to be Bipolar or something?" I asked half Sarcastically, half really wanting to know the answer.  
"I ask myself that question everyday" She said With a chuckle "Although I'm surprised that that was your question usually the first thing girls say to me when they find out I'm Edward Sister is OH MY GOD! you are Related to THE Edward Cullen, What's it like? have you seen him Shirtless?, Can you hook me up with him, Blah,Blah,Blah." I just had to laugh at that, you know I think Alice might be right about us being Great Friends.

The rest of the week was better than most days, and worse. It was better because I now had Alice who was right about us being great friend, we hadn't known each other for that look and we were basically inseparable. I really liked Alice and Her bubbly Personality, Which Surprised me deeply. But even Alice couldn't make me forget the reason for the newest scars across my arms. Everywhere I looked he seemed to be standing there staring at me, and it made me feel even worse about what I did. I wanted to apologize for my childish Behavior but I didn't want to take to him again, I wanted to stay on our minimal contact basis. I began to get out of my truck when a small Pixie Chick Crashed into me. Alice Of Course.

"Whoa! Bella, Wait Bella? Oh my God I've been looking everywhere for you! I needed to ask you something!" She literally shrieked.

"Whoa Chill." I replied " you found me, Shoot." There was a small smile creeping across my face, there was something about Alice that brought out happy Bella, Pre Jacob Bella.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend at my place? we could watch scary movies, give each other make overs, C'mon it'll be sooo much fun!" She said Jumping up and down. I really wanted to spend the weekend with Alice but I didn't think I could Handle Edward.

'Don't worry, he won't be there, he is spending the weekend at his "partner in Crimes" place." Whoa is this chick sidekick or something? she always seems to know when I'm thinking about Edward. Well since he won't be there I guess there's no reason for me not to go.

"sure" I said my small smile growing bigger, this could really be fun and Charlie's going to be esstatic.

"YAY!" she screamed hugging me. It was official, I was spending the weekend with the Cullen's.

**so Here's Chapter 3. Yeah not much to say about it. But if you are reading this could you please review? cuz I'm kinda curious as to how many ppl are reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

And now for your viewing entertainment chapter 4!

* * *

Edward's POV

After my little encounter with Bella I walked in a daze to my Volvo, screw afternoon I unlocked my door I noticed there was a Yellow Porsche parked beside me, Funny Alice Had the same car back at our other school, I thought we were the only ones with expensive cars,unless....no, there's no way she's here Alice is back at Penning high. I shoke the thought from my head and got in my car.

I turned on the radio to find one of Emmett's heavy metal Cd's Blaring through the Speakers.I opened the compartment I kept some on my favorite Cd's in and begin flipping through them until I found the one I was looking for. Putting it into the cd player and turning the volume down i found my self listening to Claire Du Lune. It may sound weird but I really like most Classical Music, It calms me.

Soon I was Drifting off into a light sleep, only to be awaken in what seemed like moments later to the sound of someone tapping on my window. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a soft groan with only became louder when and saw a small angry pixie like girl standing at my window, Alice.

"Yo, You Dude sleeping in his car, skipping class get up!" She was Yelling. I can't Believe she was here, She Can't be Here.

"Alice What the hell are you doing here?!" I shrieked at her.

"wow, I feel so welcomed" She mumbled. "But if you must know, I wanted to be closer to my loving brother." she said with a huge, False Smiling.

"Ok nice try. so what's the Real reason?" I asked, Raising an Eyebrow at her. She thought about it for a moment before answering.

" Well, Mom Payed me 30 bucks and got me two tickets to go to the GUCCI fashion Show in PARIS Edward, PARIS!" She said with a sigh. so Mom payed her to babysit me I can't Believe her.

"SO MOM PAYED YOU TO BABYSIT ME.?!" I screeched at her.

"Edward Calm down, people are staring, we don't need to have this conversation Here, But more or less yes."

'she was right, we didn't need to talk about this here, but we still needed to talk about it. "Ok, Right Calm," I said putting on my own fake smile.

Alice, Bubbly Alice always happy changed the topic completely. "anyways, I met some interesting people at school today.."

"For the last time Alice, I can make my own Friends, Thank you very much!" Ever since I started getting into trouble she was constantly trying to make "better "friends for me.

"I wasn't Talking about Friends for YOU, but by the looks of things you still need help." She said Matter of Factly.

"well Alice, As much as I would love to hear all about your new Friends, this conversation will have to wait until we get home, we really do need to get going " I said sarcastically except I was Serious about the last part, we were the only ones left in the parking lot.

"Riggghttt" She Said. "but when we get home I'm telling you about Bella" Bella, Bella BELLA! she knows Bella OMG this could be Awkward.

"God, Bella"

"Yeah that's her name?" Alice said confused, Crap I said that ouloud!

"uh yeah the name uh sounds kind of familiar."  
"she said something about knowing you, Oh! she asked me if you were bipolar"great, so that's her impression on me,bipolar freak. It was quiet or minute or so, until Alice began Speaking again.

"what am I still doing here, we were suppose to leave like 5 minutes ago, god" Right, we probably should be getting home now.

Whatever, see you at home" I said to her, Starting my car.

"Bye!" she chirped running to her car.

at home Alice couldn't wait to tell me all about the friend she made. She had met more people than just Bella but she seemed the closest to Bella,well Bella and Jasper Who I Pretty sure she has a crush on. I have to say though Alice being Bella's friend sure has it's advantages though I mean now I could learn Alot about Bella.....

* * *

THe rest of the week was pretty uneventful but friday was well, full of Events. Like usual I waited by my Car for Alice By my Car I'm not sure why because it's not like I have to drive her home or anything it's just something a do. Seeing Alice Basically Skipping Towards are cars was nothing unusual but Seeing her Towing Bella behind her was pretty different.

"EDWARD!" She Screamed.

"Alice, Do you Remember the talk we had about what was an inside voice, an outside voice and an insane voice? Well you're using your insane voice right now."I said smirking.

"Whatever Edward, It's a free country and if i wanna scream I'll SCREAM!" She said Shouting the last part.

"Ok Alice just Chill" Bella and I said at the same time.

"k fine I'm Calm but Guess What?!' she said doing her best to keep her voice sane. She sounded pretty excited must of got a new pair of shoes or some thing.

"BELLA"S SPENDING THE WEEKEND AT OUR PLACE!"

Again with the Screaming!

"Maybe Alice, I still have to talk to Charlie and anyways why does it matter to him I thought you said he was going to his Friend's house?"

"Actually" I cut in,a smile playing around the edge of my mouth. "I'm staying home this weekend too, Emmett Caught the Flu so guess you're stuck with me." I finished with a shrug my smile turning into a full blown grin.I just couldn't resist annoying Alice.

"I, Uh, WHAT?" Bella Shrieked. So she's Screaming now too

"Whatev" Alice Said, since when Did she start using slang? "We'll Still have fun Edward's Going to stay in his room, Right"

"Chilax" Crap now I'm using Slang too, "I'll Stay out of your hair.... Maybeeee."

"Oh you will,or else Esme might just have to find out about your "secret" Stash" And with that she headed towards her porshe pulling Bella Behind her again.

So My weekend shall be spent with Bella, the girl who hates me but I'm suppose to sleep with within two months yayyy.

Bella's POV

After "Socializing" with Edward I called Charlie for Permission even though I already knew the Answer would be yes, and it wasn't until we were almost to the Cullen's house when I realized I had nothing to Wear or Anything for the next few days.

"Alice,Shouldn't we be going to my house to get my stuff first?" I asked.  
"Nope, Were going on a shopping spree tomorrow but until then you can borrow something."

"Um Alice I have exactly 3 dollars and 42 cents." I said nervously.

"Well duh, you're the guest So Of course I'm going to pay" She said, well there's no way I'm going to let her do that.

"Alice you can't buy me all kinds of new Clothes, it would just be wrong"

She grinned "I hope you know, no matter what you say I'm still going to buy you Clothes."

I was about to Argue but then I saw we were here and the house was FREAKING huge. "whoa" I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

"You like ?" Alice asked, getting out of her Porshe and grabbing both our bags, Considering how small she was she's pretty Strong.

" I always Knew you were rich I just didn't know you were This rich." I said recovering from my daze. the house was probably 3 or 4 stories high, completely white, with a HUGE Garage and it looked like one whole side was a window, And that's just the outside.

"Yeaa It's not much but it's home,Come on" Alice said as I quickly got out of the car and headed for the door with we got inside we were greeted by a woman who couldn't be older than her early 30's.

"Hi, I'm Esme" She said Sticking out her hand which I gave a quick Shake "I'm Alice and Edward's adopted mother" She continued. "You must be Bella."

"Yep." I said Esme was probably around average height 5'5 or 5'6 with Carmel hair that hung in lose and wavy around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were large and a very soft green, nothing like Edwards Striking Emerald but pretty all the same.

"Well, I'll let you girls go upstairs, I'll Call you when Dinner's ready, Were having Spaghetti." Esme said hurrying out towards what I presumed was the Kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" Alice called pulling me up the stairs she seemed to be pulling me around a lot today....

"Here we are my room! " Alice Screamed.

"indoor voice please" Esme called from downstairs.

"sorry." Alice said Sheepishly "why do ya think?" she asked in a quieter voice this time.

I was lost for words. for starters the room was huge but then again what in this house wasn't? It was a Lime Green with Light Blue polka dots in random spots on the wall. The floor was equipped with a seriously fluffy rug (Light Blue also) but in most parts of the room that was hard to tell, because of the clothes piled on the floor a lot of them seemed to still have a tag on them. There was also two Vanitys in the corner one full of every kind of makeup imaginable and the other with hair products and tools. "It......Suits you." I settled on that.

"I know right?" Alice said in a bubbly tone " I was Hoping maybe I could give you a makeover?"  
"I don't know..." I began I wasn't really one for makeovers or anything Fashion-y ; but I didn't have to finish my sentence because Alice was Already Distracted

"Ohmigosh you have to see the outfits I have for you" she said from behind and impossibly high pile of clothes. the first thing she held up was my pj's. They were a simple yellow short and tank top set, but ther was no way I was wearing that at least not without something covering my arms. "What if I get cold in that?" I ask, coming up with an excuse.

"Already thought of it " Alice Called Pulling out A Cardigan like, long grey sweater from the pile, eh it'll work.

"THanks Al." I said.

"No problem, and Moving on to tomorrows outfit..." She pulled out a long sleeved Brown shirt make with Sweater like Material,and a rather short jean skirt.

"I hate to break it to ya Al but I don't think i can wear the skirt its far to short and I'm not one for skirts anyway...." I stated hoping I wouldn't offend her and her Fashion Sence.

"Well on to plan two!!" she said jumping back into her pile, well she didn't seem offended.

"how bout this?" she asked pulling out a pair of light blue jeans that were tight around the top but flared at the bottom. "Perfect!" I smiled,

"Alice! Bella! Edward! Carlisle! Dinner!" Esme Called from Downstairs.  
"Coming!" Alice Yelled Pulling me again out of her room. When we got to the Dinner Table Esme and who I assumed was Carlisle, Alice's Dad were already sitting in front of two of the six plates of food and it looked Delicious.

"Where's Edward?" Alice Asked as we both sat down.

"Oh, He's Probably still in his room listening to music and didn't hear me, Why don't you be a dear and run up and get?" Esme Asked Kindly.

"Awe, do I have too" Alice Whined Obviously she didn't want to do it.

"I'll Go get him" I said.

"Oh no That's fine " Esme Said "Your our Guest."

"It's Really no Trouble, Which room is his?"

"Well "Esme Sighed "upstairs, third door on the left Thank you So much sweetheart."

"You're Welcome, Be right back." I said getting up, I was just trying to be nice It's not like I wanted to see Edward...I think. I quickly Fount His room and knocked on the door softly, No answer. I knock again this time a bit louder, still nothing. Giving a loud sigh, I slowly opened the door. "Edward?" I called "Dinners Ready!" I said. Still No answer, I begin looking around his room very slowly. It was simple but Outrageous at the same time. The walls were white while the carpet was Soft and grey. One wall was completely covered in Cd's and book's every title and band the far corner across from a very sophisticated looking sound system was a Bed That was covered with a fluffy gold confronter and on top of the bed was Edward, Sleeping. Without thinking I crossed the room to his bed and softly touched his face, he looked rather peaceful in his sleep not completely peaceful but still. After staring at him for a moment I remembered the Reason I was here. I gave him a soft shake "Edward time to get up Edward..." he let out a soft moan before his hand shot out. I tried to move before it hit me but failed miserably and ending up on the floor with a loud thud. The Thud Startled Edward who fell of his bed ; on top of me. We Just layed there for second looking at each other, for a moment I forgot everything, I forgot the face I couldn't Breathe, I forgot about Jacob I felt almost like everything was perfect, Just for A moment,,,,,

"WHOA!" Alice Said for in place in the doorway "Why didn't you tell me you guys were together, Mom sent me up to see what was taking so long but apparently you were just having a quickie an-"

"Ok Alice Chill it's not like that,I swear I was sleeping and Bella tried to wake me up and when I did I fell off my bed; On to Bella, Trust me Alice were just Friends,right Bella?" Edward said Calmly.

"Uh... Yeah...What he er, Said." I stammered I was Shocked Alice would even consider it that way!  
"Whatever..." Alice Said clearly not believing it and i wouldn't Blame her,not after my poor attempt to agree with Edward. "So are you guys coming to dinner or not? It's Getting cold and mom Won't be pleased if it goes to waste." Alice said impatiently.

"We'll be right down Alice, You go ahead and eat" He said, Was he always this smooth?

"Kay" Alice said walking away.

"um, Shouldn't we get up?" I asked after we had been lying there for a moment.

" Oh! right Sorry!" Edward mumbled quickly getting up, Then Pulling me to my started walking out of his room but I stopped him But the Doorway, I knew I had to apologized for earlier that week, and there was no time like the Present.  
"Edward I, Uh listen I'm sorry about what I did Earlier this week I didn't mean to yell at you, or slap you it just happened, I'm sorry." I finished my awkward Apologie,

"It's Fine Bella, Seriously it's cool, Technicality it was my fault anyway I should I've never kissed you , the truth was I was just trying to Distract you." he said, then to my surprise he laughed "Beside it couldn't of been worse, you could of kicked me in the nuts!" He said, making me laugh too.

I don't know why but after we stopped laughing I pulled him into a hug, It was Awkward, for sure, yet it was extremely nice at the same time. "So, Are Friend now?" I questioned when we pulled away.

"Of Course!' He said pretending to be shocked that I thought we might not be.

I laughed again.

"we should probably get downstairs now, before Alice come back up." He said offering me his hand. I took it And let him pull me downstairs. We might just get along fine after all..

* * *

**So thus Chapter 4 :) It's a little longer than the other chapter's but I did Bella and Edward both in one Chapter. SO Do you guys like better this way or the other shorter chapter way? Let me know ;). I know I talking as if i have like fifty people reading and not like 3 but I like to feel Special. Please Review it would mean the world to and before I go to things first is be sure to check out my friend MrMEgaJasper She started writing a story with me And it is Quite Funny it should beon her profile soon and second you find links to bella's pajamas and outfit on my profile :)**


	5. Mall Madness

**Chapter 5 of my Amazing Story!!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters used (Except George), also most settings and personalitys Belong to my Queen miss Stephenie Meyer  
**

Chapter 5: MallMadness

Edward's POV

Saturday Morning I awoke to Alice Jumping up and down on my bed, with Bella beside my bed in near hysterics.  
"What the-?" I began.

"WERE GOING SHOPPING!" Alice Screamed.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Your coming too!" She said still jumping.

"There's no way in hell I'm going shopping today." I said shaking my head, noticing Bella was still By my bed but was now on the floor laughing, What was so funny? Was it really that Amusing to watch siblings Argue?

"Oh Yes there is." Alice said. "and don't think I Won't tell mom what really happened to her vase." Damn it, stupid pixie.

"fine, When are we leaving?" I asked giving a heavy sigh.

"About Fifteen Minutes so you better get up and get dressed "she said.

"Fine" I got out of bed and started towards the dresser to look for clothes but before I could open it Alice threw a pile of fabric at me.

"Already picked out your outfit now Go!.' She yelled shooing me towards the bathroom. something was Different in the bathroom but I couldn't figure it out. After shoving my clothes on not bothering to see what I was wearing I went over to the sink and finally realized what was different. "ALICE!" I shouted. She came running into the bathroom.

"Yes Brother Dearest?" She asking looking way too innocent.

"Where the Hell is my Mirror?"

* * *

Half an hour and a poor excuse about tripping and breaking my mirror later we were at the mall, I knew something was up but since SOMEONE had to wake me up so early I was too Tired to care. so I ignored the random giggles, Chuckles and snickers Coming from Bella and Alice.

After 3 hours I was stuck carrying 3 bags from a lingerie Shop, , 4 from some Make-up and hair store and 2 rather large bags from the new all girls Clothing store ,and Bella and Alice's hands were full too. "Why do girls need so much Underwear and make-up?" I asked Groaning, Damn,Bras were heavy.  
Alice and Bella just laughed, along with a few people passing by, the muffled snickers were now coming from more than just Bella and Alice. Just then Alice winked at Bella it was enough to make me more suspicious but not enough to make me care.

"Well I gotta go to the bathroom" Bella said. "Come with me Al?"

"Sure!"Alice Replied."Here! hold these!" She said throwing her's and Bella's bags at me,luckily I had Already collapsed onto a bench.

"Whatever." I said happy to get a two girls ran away giggling and I began to pick through one of the bags. just then i caught a sight of my reflection in one of the metal poles.

My face was COVERED in makeup. Blue Eyeshadow was lathered on top of my eyes, Dark Red lip stick smothered my lips, my cheeks were bright pink with Blush and my eyelashes were darkened and lengthened with mascara, so this is why Bella was laughing and they took my mirror. I though that was the worst, i look down at the shirt I was wearing and spotted that it was bedazzled in a few places, I groaned. This was Alice we were talking about and I knew when she does something she goes all the way. I turned around and saw that the back of the shirt was covered in jewels and eventually made out the words I like boys!. "I'm going to kill them!" I muttered to myself heading towards the womens washing not not thinking about heading towards the washrooms though. when I got to the washroom, again without thinking I burst through the door and screamed "ALICE CULLEN AND ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Oh, My" Said one of the ladies in the bathroom, dropping her one screamed right before fainting I was two busy making a fool of myself to realize two things; One Alice and Bella were not in the bathroom and two, the lady in the far corner talking to security on her I knew it I was being led out of the washroom by a uniformed man. "Yep, we got another Cross dresser in the woman's washroom, but don't worry I got him." He said into his Radio. Another one? Oh god this is Embarassing!

"I Swear it's not what it looks like! " I said.

"Of course it's not...now why don't you tell me why you were in the woman's washroom with hoeish make up covering your face?" The Security guard asked, by now we were in a room sitting across from each other.

"Well." I began "You see my sister had a friend over and they must of covered my face in make up while I was asleep and then when I woke up then convinced me to come to the mall with them, but they wouldn't let me near anything reflective and then after awhile they went to the bathroom leaving me in front of a metal pole and i saw my refection and kinda freaked." I Finished.

"Mhmm" The guard said "And what did you say yours and these two girls names were?" He asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and they're Alice Cullen and Bella Swan" I said.

"Ok,you stay put I'll be right back" he said. Oh yeah Bella and Alice are going to get into then the intercom came on.

"BELLA SWAN AND ALICE CULLEN PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 6B,Floor:Basment to pick up your He-She" then it clicked off.  
WHAT? was he even aloud to do that?! well at least he didn't say my name.  
I must of jinxed it because the loud speaking came back on.

" THE HE-SHE CLAIMS TO BE EDWARD CULLEN'  
Oh My God.

Bella's POV

Alice and I ran as soon as we were out of Edward's view before soon falling onto a bench with tears in our eyes we were Laughing so hard.

"That..Was..BRILLIANT! " Alice said between night Alice and I had snuck into Edward's Room, Gave him a 'Makeover',and Bedazzled his Clothes. Then this morning we convinced him to come to the mall with us, making sure he wears the clothes we decorated and making sure he didn't see we got to the mall We purposely shopped at the girlyest store. A few hours later we intentionally left Edward in front of a reflective pole before heading to the 'bathroom'. Alice said that knowing Edward He'd freak out and come look for us when he found out what we did and she pulled so strings with security to get them to make Edward think they were broadcasting that he was totally gayed out to the whole mall.

"Do you think they caught him yet?" I asked Alice.

"Maybe.." She Replied, Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello"She Answered "Yes, ok We'll be right there, Thanks George! Bye!" "They caught him!" She Squealed hanging up her phone. "And he Totally thinks the George called him a He-She on the intercom!"

"Awesome" I said, "Um Should we go get him?"

"OH! yeah,C'mon, Let's go!" She said jumping of the bench we were on, draging me behind her, We ran to the room where George had told us he would be taking Edward. When we got into the room, Alice Slipped a wad of cash into Georges hand and we walked into the small interview room to face a very pissed off looking Edward.

"You.....Guys...are...so....dead." He said through clenched teeth looking very menencing, and For a moment I was Terrified he would actually kill us, but them Alice laughed.

"Sure," She said still laughing. "Remembered what happened last time I was "Dead"?, You got Grounded for 3 weeks and I got to go to the Paramore Concert."

"Yeah well." Edward began to Argue. " That was a long time ago and I'm smarter now so-"  
"That was last month' Alice interrupted.

"Well..I ..Uh" Edward studdered trying to come one with a appropriate response. "Can we just go home now?"

"Whatever you say, Edina." Alice said sweetly Before walking away. I stood there for a second trying to Remember which way we came down, and failing. I looked over to where Edward was sitting and tried to keep a straight face but once again, Failed. Between the Hilarious Look on his face and the make up that was beganing to run on his I just couldn't help it. Soon I was leaning against the table, needing the support because I was Laughing so hard.

"Oh, You think that's funny?" Edward Asked, Getting up with a devious look on his face, I tried to stop laughing but I just couldn't. "I'll give you something to laugh about" He said. Then He began Tickling me.

"EDWARD!....Stop!..... Seriously!...Stop!....Now! I said Between Giggles,but it didn't work, desperate for him to stop I began grabbing at him in the closest possible places, the closest place at the moment, Happened to be his "manhood'. So me, of course, being me, grabbed it unknowingly.  
"Oh!" Edward said in shock. I was about to Apologizing when Alice, Of course being Alice,showing up at the worst possible times, chose that exact moment to come back for me.

"Bella I- WOW!" Alice said taking in the scene in front of her, Edward his arms still slightly wrapped around my waste, me leaning against him a bit , out of breath from his "Tickle fest" and my hand still wrapped around his growing bulge.

"Would you believe me if I said it's not what it looks like?" I asked Sheepishly.

"That's very unlikely right now." Alice Responded coming to sit down. "But you might as well try to explain." She Said crossing her arms with an unamused look on her "instead of trying to Explain," I suggested "we watch the tape in the camera posted on the wall."

" OH!" I realized something; My hand was still firmly wrapped around Edward's Bulge.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I sputtered removing my hand as quickly as possible.

"It's fine Bella," He reassured me. "It's not like you purposely did it, right ?"

"right." I quickly replied, A little too quickly, it was an accident, wasn't it? God This is so Confusing! Uhh I have no idea how I feel about Edward right now I mean he's Really quite awesome but I just met him an-.

"Bella, Earth to Bella!" Alice called waving he hand in front of my face, crap i spaced out.

"yeah?" I said. "Sorry, I must of spaced out" I stammered. note to self never do that again.

"It's ok." Alice said. "I was just saying Shouldn't we watch the video now?"

"Right." I Agreed, I had almost forgotten about the tape." uh,do you think you could reach the camera Edward? I asked.

"Sure" He said Getting up on a chair and grabbing the camera off it's post on the wall.

"I could have done that." I muttered. Edward either didn't hear me or was pretended that he didn't because he ignored my comment.  
"Ok so we'll rewind to about five minute's ago an-"

"HEY! what are you kids doing in here." a voice bellowed from outside the room. A rather large sircurity who obviously wasn't George.

"Well we were uh-' Edward Tried to Explain.

"Why do you have a camera in your hand!?" the guard Bellowed

"I Don't?" Edward replied placing the camera behind his back "That's it I'm calling you're Parents!" The security guard Yelled, Crap Charlies Gonna kill me. Edward must of guessed what of was thinking because he leaned over I whispered so low I barely caught i "Don't worry Esme will cover for you."

Ten Minutes later Esme came rushing through the door out of breath. "I got here As fast as i could."She Breathed. "Did Alice make another grown Man Cry? Alice that's the 5th one this month!. '

"No mom chill, it had nothing to do with that, and Those men were asking for it!" Alice Defended herself.

"These three were caught playing around a camera, and the male one is wearing make-up!" The Sercurity guard said.

"What The- You know what? I don't even wanna know, Everyone Go wait in the car, I'll be right out." Esme Said obviously embarrased by us.

"What about the volvo?" Edward Began to argue but soon stopped as Esme shot him a death glare."Let's go"He sighed placing one hand on the small of each of our backs guiding us to the door.

"So," Alice said breaking the silence that at drawn out while we were waiting for Esme.

'Are you going to explain to me why you two were going at it in the security room?"

**That was Basicly just a filler chapter with some fluffy Edward/Bella bonding, It was really fun to write! Oh! have ya'll heard? Stephenie is Releasing a new book well a novella. It's called The short second life of bree tanner and it's 192 pages long and is about Bree's (one of Victoria's newborn Vampire)Life after she became a vampire. It's set to release on the 5th of June and 1 dollar from each copy sold will be donated to the red cross. So like I always say, Review my Twiettes** ;)


	6. Moments to Regret

**A/N PLEASE READ!!So this Chapter may seem a bit Confusing so I'll Just Clear some thing up before you off This was Orginally a Filler Chapter but I had Major Writer's Block so I Went over my little pan for this Story and basiclly changed the whole story so now this chapter is pretty important. Second,THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT : in order to make this work I had to change the date around a bit so instead of the sleepover being about a week after they met,do you think you could may pretend it was about a month? I hope you don't mind. I think thats every thing so enjoy the story :p**

Chapter : Moments To Regret

Edward's POV.

Shortly After Arriving Home From the dreaded mall trip Alice took Bella Home, leaving me alone with time to think. I was beganing to worry about the bet with Emmett,It wasn't that I didn't think I Could do it, If I tried hard enough It would be easy, but I didn't know if I wanted too. Bella was different than all the other girls I've dated,well Screwed. She had an Affect on me that other girls didn't I hadn't felt this way since Tanya, And look where she got me.

Even though I hadn't Actually "Dated" anyone since Tanya, I wanted to get to know her,To go through this Stage by Cheesy as it may sound, I could picture us walking hand in hand down the beach or Sitting Together at a park Talking for Hours on end Without getting bored. Never once did I Fantasize about her body or what it would be like to get in her pants,like with everyone else. It wasn't that she wasn't Pretty or anything, It definitely wasn't that, It's Just that wasn't the only thing I wanted with who knew what Emmett think if I called off the bet? There's no way I could Risk that. But there was only a few weeks left,I knew what I had to do.

I let out A Heavy Sigh and turned over on my was a light knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Alice said Lightly peering through my barely opened door.

"Go ahead" I said,Sitting up, Normally I wouldn't let her in, Normally she wouldn't want to come in, But then again today wasn't a normal day and for some odd reason I really just wanted to talk to my Twin sister. Alice Slowly Crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of my a few Minutes,We sat There Silence.

"You like her, Don't you?" She asked Softly.

"Pardon?" I Asked, Slightly taken Back by her words.

"Bella." She said. " You really like her, Not like all those Sluts That you used to sneak in here, but you really like her, For her personality not her body." It's Funny How Alice always seems to know what I was thinking. I thought about lying, but decided against it .

"I Honestly can't tell you,Al."

"You know, She likes you too,I can Tell."Alice Said "You should go for her, just don't treat her like any other hoe you drug home." If Only She knew.I had to play it cool though.

"Strong Words From such a little girl." I said, Referring to Slut,and Hoe, While ruffling her Hair.

"Stop!" Alice giggled. "and I got a lot more where that came from you-" There was a slight gasp at the door.

"What's this! My two Children, Getting along! It's A miracle! Carlisle get the Camera!" Esme was standing at the door in Fake Shock

"C'mon,mom it's not the rare we get along, We have our moments" Alice Disagreed.

"Yeah," Esme said. "When you were 3."

"Ok." Alice sighed in defeat. "You're right, maybe they're not exactly common..."

"Aren't I always?"Esme Asked a smile playing around the edges of her mouth."Now C'mon, Dinners Ready.

Dinner,That gave me an Idea, I may be able to get the bet out of the way without losing Bella. "Actually, I think I'm going to go out for dinner with a Friend tonight." I said grabbing my keys.

Esme was slightly taken aback but this, considering I almost never eat out."Well, Um alright, Have fun,But be back before 10:00, It's a school night!"

"Sure!" I called heading out the door not really hearing what she said.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov

I Am So Confused.

I don't know what to think anymore.I Promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone after Jake.I promised I wouldn't Fall for Edward. But I think I broke that is literally Irresistible. I Can't help it. His Messy Bronze hair that you just want to run you fingers through all day, the strong jaw structure and, his eyes,god his eyes were amazing, an Emerald Green you could just drown in...and God what am I saying? I sound like frigging, some boy crazed Cheerleader, A sound like,Shudder Jessica.

I didn't know what else to do so, I headed to the bathroom and grabbed my blade. I knew it was wrong,I knew I shouldn't Cut myself, I knew that I was just destroying myself,but I just couldn't stop.I honestly tried to stop, and I actually thought it was working, With Alice and Edward in the Picture, But turns out It was doing the exacted opposite, at least Edward was. As the blade slowly torn through the skin below the crease in my left arm, I kept getting Blurbs of the last Night I spend with Jacob Black, The Sound of a gun Shot, The Crying, The Screaming, Jacobs Hideously Evil laugh.

I was Crying now too. I couldn't help it, The memories were so real. I Washed off The blade and put it back in it's hiding spot, While pressing a piece of toilet paper to my arm,waiting for it to stop bleeding. I didn't like to use band-aids. , Although I don't really know why.

I Glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall it was 6:15, Charlie would be home in about 15 minutes from his fishing trip and i still hadn't started dinner yet, Charlie wouldn't Expect me to cook tonight what with being at a friend house all weekend and all, but I would feel bad if I didn't because, No Offense to Charlie but He couldn't cook worth crap. Oh,Well I guess that's what Take-Out Pizzas for.

I ran Downstairs Grabbing the phone and dialing the Number for pizza. Just then there was a knock on the door, I wasn't Exspecting anyone, Must be some Telemarketer. I place the phone between my ear and shoulder and headed for the door.

"Pappa John's Pizza, how may I help you?" A Bored Voice Answered from the other end of the phone.

"Yes I'd Like to Order a-" I stopped short I had opened the door to reveal Edward standing in the doorway.

"How would you like to go out for dinner?" He asked. I was barely Aware of the Voice on the phone trying to get my attention. I Didn't Know how to Respond, I really wanted to go, but I was Afraid about just what spending time with Edward, Would Become.

"Um,Why don't you come in?" I asked Almost uncertain of what I was saying. I hung up the phone not bothering to cancel my order." Um What brought this on?"

"Well, Aren't I allowed to spend time with a friend?"Edward A crooked smile I absolutely adored.

"Friend,Righht,Sure.." I began babbling on, not good Bella,Not Good,Get a grip! "Well I'd love to go out for dinner,but I'll have to ask Charlie, Since It's almost time for him to get home why don't we just wait?" I kept my voice at a calm,smooth,normal tone,exactly what I was aiming for,even if I was screaming on the inside.

"Sounds fine to me."Edward Replied also Calm. It was quiet for a moment before I decided to break the Silence.  
"Well,I better go order some pizza for Charlie" I Grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza number again. This time actually Finishing my order. 'Soon After I hung up, Charlie arrived say I was nervous was an understatement, what was I Suppose to say about Edward? Hey dad,This some dude from school whom I may or May not be in love with,and he wants to take me for dinner? Yeah,No.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said hanging up his Jacket Before Turning around. "Oh!" He said Noticing Edward. "Who's This?" He tried to sound casual but it obviously wasn't working.

"This is Edward,um A friend From School, He's Alice's Brother." I explained.

"okayy." Charlie said but the way he said it I could tell he meant What the Hell is he doing in my kitchen.

"I was Just wondering if I could go out for dinner with him, I,ah already ordered you a pizza and..."I trailed off uncertain what his response would be.

"Sure!Go Have fun I'll be fine, but don't be out to late,It's a school night." He said heading for the living room all signs of uneasiness toward Edward were gone,Maybe it was because I haven't gone out with friends since I was 12.

"Bye." I said As Edward Lightly pulled me out the door and towards his Volvo.

"So,"I said after we had been driving in silence for awhile "Where Exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." He said Smirking.I didn't even realize it but we had pull into a it wasn't to a Restaurant like I had expected,It eas an average looking house.

"Stay right here, I'll Be right back,I just need to go get something" He Got out of the Car and started walking towards the mystery houses door.

"Sure,"I mumbled"Just leave me here wondering where the hell we are and what the hell you're doing I Don't care At all!"My voice started to get a bit louder near the end. I heard A light Chuckle up ahead,Naturally it was Edward,But how did he hear anything i just said? I looked over his window was .Well at least i caught myself before I said Anything to Drastic. Edward was taking forever so I began digging through his things,Like the little Snoop I was, I opened the Compartment under the Cd Player And Started looking through the Cd's. There was nothing to unusually,Linkin Park,Eminem,Marianas Trench,looked like he had Pretty good taste in music.I was just about to Close it when a certain Cd Caught my eye The Best Of Debussy. I never Expected Edward to be into Classical Music I took it out And closed the Compartinment Just as Edward Came Back.

"Sorry it took so long.'He said Throwing something it to the back seat.  
"It's fine."I assured him."You like Debussy?"

"Uh,Yeah,It helps calm me how do you know?" He Replied.  
"Well I was kinda digging through your Cd's while I was waiting."I confessed."But Debussy is great."I added

"Yeah?"He asked."See anything else you liked?"

"I was all pretty good."I said.

"Wanna Listen to something?" He asked. Digging through his Cd's himself.

"Sure." he put one of the Cd's in but I didn't see what it was at first he handed me the case to put was Fix Me by Marianas Trench,Sweet. the first song came on, Say Anything,Completely Innocent right?,Apparently I haven't Listened to it for awhile.

I never took you for a trick,

but Sometimes, I don't know what you want

I can take it if you need to,  
Take this out on someone

That little bitch with her head held so high Talking shit, and I Cut myself so I could feel something I Know is not a lie

That one stings a little,  
I'm always in the middle I don't expect, but try me,  
And you will always find me here

This is where I scream from

Yeah, you can take it all away and i'll miss There's a little bit of you in all this You can say you only think you know, yeah Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet,  
'Cause you haven't see any of my best Know I hate myself without you now, yeah

Hurts the same when nobody knows Guess that's just how it goes And I, I won't say anything at all

I bit my lip,Trying to hold back the tears how true the lyrics were. I quickly Changed it to the next song.

"You don't like that song?" Edward questioned.

"No it's not that it's just I,um Like this Song Better."

"Ah." Was all he said.I could tell he thought I was lying but Didn't Question me any farther.  
"We're Here" He said quietly after more silent pull the car over to the shoulder of the road,grabbed the basket from the backseat and got out.

"Where Exactly are we?"I seemed to be in the middle of nowhere,not sure where he plans on eating here.  
His Answer was the same as all the Answers I seemed to be getting today."?You'll See. He closed his door and jogged over to my opened it and grabbed my hand.

"Coming?"He Asked.I quickly got out of the car,He didn't let go of my hand and began pulling me toward the forest.

"I would Really like to know where you're taking me." I Groaned, unamused.

"Bella" He said turning and Smiling at me. "Could you Please,just be a little patient?"

"Fine" I muttered "But I'll sue if you're dragging me out here to murder me." He Chuckled. We continued this way for the rest of the way. Playfully Bickering and Shamelessly Flirting. All the While I kept my hand firmly Grasped with his. I was so Distracted I didn't Realize we had stopped but when I did I was completely Amazed.

We were standing on the edge of a Small Field almost completely in the shape of a was the wrong Season for most flowers but it was beautiful all the same.

"I Stumbled across it while hiking, awhile ago." Edward Explained.

"It's Amazing" I said in Astonishment.

"yeah,well Are you hungry?" He asked Pulling a blanket out of the basket and placing it on the ground.

"Sure" I went over to the blanket were he was already pulling out food, and two unmarked bottles from the basket.

Edward must of caught me staring because he added in a slightly amused tone"Don't worry it's just juice."

"I knew that" I said trying to control my blush.

"Of course you did," He said"Now are you gonna make me eat alone?"

I let out A little laugh and went over to join him. "Peach or Orange?" He asked grabbing the two bottles.

I didn't really care so I just told him to surprise me.

"Alrighty then,Peach it is" He grabbed a some cups from the picnic basket and poured some of the substance from one of the bottles in one cup and handed it to me, while pouring the other one into his cup.

We ate,Drank and talk for awhile. I was beganing to feel a bit light headed, it kinda felt like i was floating. I was Laughing at absolutely nothing. I also remember wanted to touch Edward in places I should never Imagine. Everything after the was pretty blurry.

I woke up to sun beating down on my face,but i was freezing.I looked around and realized I was outside,And Naked. Edward was laying beside me,He also appeared to be naked. I rubbed my eyes trying to member what happened last night but I couldn't remember anything. But I could guess I wasn't a virgin anymore. Then I finally remember something,It was Monday. "Crap" I cried I dug around until I found my phone it was a little after 6 I had about to hours to get out of here and get ready for school. I had no idea how this Happened and It scarred me,a lot. Edward Began to stir. He slowly turned around and opened his eyes.

"What Happened?" I asked Nervously.

**Cliffy ;)  
**

**So anyways I bet this Chapter didn't really make since but it was rushed and it's late and I didn't try to hard to look it over so sorry about I changed the Genre or whatever you call it to Romance/Humor cuz that's basically what it is,but It will Getting pretty angsty around the end so ya'll have been warned. I'm gonna go before I pass out,I'm soo tired :P**

**-Justine  
**


	7. Chapter 6 and a Half

**Chapter 6.5 Just though you deserved the previous happenings in Eddie's POV, So here ya go Disclaimer: Ya'll Should know by now that Twilight is not Claimed by me,unfortunately nor his Edward's..Never Mind...**

EPOV

As I drove the road to Bella's House, I went through the plan again in my head,Step one:Get Bella to agree to go out with me,Step Two,Get Emmett's Blurry Mind Alcohol Crap. Step Three Make Bella Drink Four: Sleep With Bella. All the While I have to make this like a regular night out with a Friend. I also have to try and keep Bella from finding about everything,The Bet,Tonight Everything. It's going to be a long night.

I pulled into Bella's Driveway and slowly got out of the Car.I didn't really want to do this but I had too.I knocked on Bella's door. I could see through the window She was coming with a phone at her ear,I hope it wasn't important. I tired to put on a calm face ,I had to make he believe this was just a normal date. She opened the door,but just stood guy on the other end of the phone was trying to get her attention. Finally she recovered and hung up the phone without excusing herself,must not have been that important. She was Obviously waiting to see if I was going to tell her why I was here.

"How Would you Like to go out for dinner with me?" I asked Trying to keep my voice at a casual tone.

"Um,Why don't you come in?" She asked in uncertainly. I followed her into the kitchen. "Soo",She said,Also trying to keep casual. "What Brought this on?"

I hadn't really thought about it, I thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. " Well, aren't I allowed to spend time with A friend?" most amazing excuse ever. I finished with my signature crooked smile.

"Friend Rightt" she said dragging the words out. " Well I'd love to go out with you, but I'll have to ask Charlie first, Since he should be home soon why don't we just wait?"

Well that didn't take A lot of convincing, I thought. "Sounds Fine to me" I smiled again. It was quiet for a bit before Bella Broke the silence.

"Well I better go order some pizza for Charlie." She Grabbed the phone and aimlessly wondered into the hall. I heard her ordering the pizza and soon after she hung up the phone, I heard another voice, must be Charlie. He walked into the kitchen hanging up his jacket on the way.

"Hey Bells." He said, ignoring me, then he turned around. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Um Bella Whose this?"

"Uh," She started not really sure what to say. " He's um A Friend from School, He's Alice's Brother."

"Okayy" He answered but I could tell he meant what the hell are you doing here?

" Um I was wondering if I could go out for dinner with Edward, I Already order you a pizza and.." She trailed off.

"Sure!" He said All signs of uneasiness gone. "GO! have fun just don't stay out to late, It's a School night." He practically shooed us out the door before heading toward the living room.

I grabbed Bella's arm and lightly began pulling me towards the door.

"Bye." She called to her father.

~FTL~

"So" Bella said After we'd been driving for awhile in one of those non-awkward silences for a while. "Where Exactly are we going?"

"You'll see" I faked a playful smirk even though it was the last thing I wanted to to at the moment. I pulled into Emmett Familiar Drive way I put the car in park.

"Stay right here." I told Bella. "I'll be right back I just need to get something.? I hopped out of the car and started walking towards Emmett's door.

"Sure!" I heard Bella Mumble from the car. " Just leave me here wonder where the hell we are and what the hell we're doing, I don't mind at all!" He voice Began to get a bit louder at the end Despite the situation Bella still made me laugh. I let myself into Emmett house knowing he was waiting for me.

" Hey, Em" I called out.

"In the kitchen." He yelled back. Emmett was shoving a few things in a picnic basket, then pulling a few bottles out of the fridge. "The Smaller bottle is Juice, The larger bottle is Straight up Drugs." He said shoving the bottles into the basket as well.

"K," I said "But what's all this?' I gestured towards the picnic basket and such.

"Well," Em replied. "I figured chicks dig romantic crap like picnics so BOOM! Picnic!You may Clap"

"Thanks" I mumbled. "I better get going."

"See ya, bro." Emmett said.  
"Bye" I call as I headed out the door.

" Sorry I took so long." I apologized when I got in the car while throwing the things Em gave me in the back.

"It's fine," She assured me, then out of nowhere she asked "You Like DeBussy?"

"Uh, Yeah." I answered Kinda Embarrassed. "How do you know?"

Bella Looked Up sheepishly "I was kinda Digging through Your Cd's While Waiting for you." She Blushed and looked down before Adding "But Debussy is Great."

She must have Expected me to be offended but I wasn't at all. "Yeah?, See anything you like?"

"It's All Pretty good." She Answered.

we weren't going to get anywhere with this Awkward Silence that was in the car before so I might as well fill it with Music. "Wanna Listen to Something?" I asked.

"Sure." She Replied.

I Quickly Grabbed A Cd, Not paying Much Attention. Turns out it was Fix Me, by Marianas Trench. They were a Canadian Band and they Weren't very Popular around here but they are amazing, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this Cd though. I put in the Cd Player and Say anything began playing. I relaxed back into my seat and Began Driving, Bella Looked out the window.

Everything was fine for awhile but when I looked over at Bella, She was biting her lip and looking as though she was trying not to cry. Then she switch it to the next song.

"You don't like then Song" I Questioned. I figured it was more than just A Matter of likes and dislikes but I didn't want to Straight out ask her what was up.

"No, It's not that. "She Quickly Answered. "It's just that I uh, Like this Song Better."

"Ah." I said, I didn't Really believe that was the reason that she changed it but I could tell she she didn't want to talk about Drove in silence for a While longer before I pulled the car over near A path in the Woods."We're Here." I said quietly, grabbing the basket from the backseat and getting out,Bella made no effort to get out of the car herself.

"Where exactly are we?". She asked still not moving.

I answered with my famous answer tonight. "You'll See." I closed my door and jogged over to her side.I opened her door and grabbed her hand "Coming?" I asked.

"Fine." She huffed as I pulled her from the car. I didn't let go of her hand as a I pulled he towards the forest, and In all honesty I didn't want to.

"I would still like to know where you're taking me."Bella Grumbled.

"Bella," I said Stopping and Turning to face her. I smiled just a little. "Could you please just try to be a Little Patient?"

"Fine" She Muttered " But I'll Sue if you're dragging me out here to murder me."

I chuckled, The rest of the Walk We continued like this Shamelessly flirting and Playfully Bickering all the while I kept her hand Firmly grasped in my hand, It was so easy to Pretend this was a Normal date with Bella.

Suddenly Bella Let out a small gasp. She was taking in the field we were standing at, on of my favorite places to come and relax,think or just get away from the say it was beautiful would be an understatement.

"I stumbled acrossed it while hiking, Awhile ago." I explained.  
"It's Amazing." She said Astonished.

"Yeah," I answered. "Well are you Hungry?" I took the blanket Emmett had packed out and spread it on the beganing taking the food out too.

"Sure." she said coming over.

I pulled the two bottles out of the basket, "It's now or never" I thought. I noticed Bella was staring at the bottles with a Nervous look on her face.

"It's just juice." I lied, I would do anything for this to be juice, but it's to late now.

"I knew that." Bella said,trying to keep her dignity, but I still noticed the light blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Of course you did." I taunted her."Now are you gonna make me eat alone?"She let out a small laugh before coming to join me. "Peach or Orange?" I asked making up flavors for the drinks, either way she was getting the crap in the smaller bottle.

"Surprise me."Bella said.

"K," I replied "peach it is" I just pray to god that the Crap in the bottle somewhat resembles Peach Juice.

We Talked and Ate And Drank some more,Bella From the Small Bottle, I from the Larger Bottle, and soon Bella's Bottle had been drained , I could tell she was Drunk, Very drunk. time for step four.

"Bella." I whispered.

"hmm?" She Answered.

I grabbed the her around her waist and pulled her toward me Placing my Mouth on hers. At first she was Alarmed but quickly gave in. Our Lips were moving at a feverish Pace,Bella Opened her mouth Slightly, offering me Permission to enter, I quickly Tongues were entwined, Then fighting for domination. My hands slowly made their way down to Bella's Shirt Before Unbuttoning the Buttons. Bella Made No Attempt to stop me and soon her shirt was off. it's now or never. I thought. I took A deep Breath and Removed the Remainder of our clothing.  
~FTL~

I woke to the sun Beating Down on my Bare Chest, It took me A minute to remember everything that happened, and when it came back to me so did something else, today was monday ,School.

"Shit." I Groaned. I turned Around and saw Bella, wide eyed naked and beautiful as ever, no point in denying it.

"What happened? She gasped.  
~FTL~

**SO I'm leaving you with the same Cliffy thing,Again but I promise I will Update soon hopefully by the end of this week, Update will Coming Quicker its just the past two chapters were rlly hard to right but for the most part the rest of the story will be Dramaish so A warning to everyone that this story does not have a happy ending, it was suppose to but I ended up completly changing the story line,but it will still have my delightful humor :)**

**Peace.**  
**Justine**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do no own zee franchise that is Twilight**

**This chapter has quite a bit of vulgar language in it, And it was probably my favorite Chapter to write,god, what does that say about me?anyway Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

"What Happened?" I Gasped.

"Well, Uh, I.." Edward Attempted to answer, but caught off by his cell ringing.

"Hello?" He Answered.

"Where the hell are you?" I heard Alice screaming from the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the meadow." He said, Then Hesitated. "With Bella,Wait where does mom thank I am? Crap I'm gonna be in so much shit.."

Alice Said something but I couldn't hear her responce she must of calmed down a bit.

"K." Edward said. "We'll be home in a few minutes, Thanks." he hung the phone up.

"Alice told Charlie you were spending the night at our place, and she told my parents I was at Emmett's, Were completly covered."He explained.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief. "Now will you please tell me what happened last night?"

"I'll Tell you on the way to my place, But we need to get dressed and clean up,like Now."

We cleaned our mess and got dressed faster than I thought Possible and soon we were heading back to the Cullens.

"So.." I trailled off, knowing he knew Clearly what I wanted to know.

Edward Took a deep Breath." I'm Sorry about last night, I must of grabbed the wrong bottle from Emmett's and then we got really drunk and .. I'm Guessing you figure the rest out already, and I'm Really Sorry Bella,Honestly I didn't plan for this to happen and I-"

"Shut Up!" I said quiet but firmly. "It's Fine ok? Mistakes Happen I understand lets just forget it ok?"

"But..I ..You..We... you can actually forgive me that quickly?"

"Yes." I replied."now let's just go get ready for school."  
Lucky for us both of Edward's Parents had already left for work by the time we got to the Cullens, Edward ran to his room to change and Alice threw A pile of clothing at me to change we were all ready We heading of to was completly silent through the whole drive, Something that was unusual for her and the silence continued right up until she dropped me off at my house.

"I uh, See you later." I said Awkwardly While getting out.

"yeah." She Said Stareing out the windshield "Bye."

As soon as I reached my door Alice Pulled out of my Drive way and sped away. Something was up, But I had no idea what.

"Hey Bells." Charlie Called from the his usual spot on the sofa when I got inside.

"Hey." I softly Replied back.

"How was Your day?"

"good." I replied."But i'm gonna go study for my Chemistry Test tomorrow." I said. I started to look through my bag for my book but could not find it anywhere, I must have left it at the Cullen's.

"Dad,I'll be right back,I'll left my book at Alice's" I explained when Charlie gave me a questioning look as I ran out of the house.  
~FTL~

Edwards POV

Alice had Been ignoring me since I came home this morning and it was severely getting on my nerves.

"Alice." I called loudly, knocking on her door,Of Course no Answer. "That's It" I said to no one in particular. I slammed Alice's Door open I and Stormed in.

"Alice I-"

"You Bastard."She Cut me off.

"What?" I asked Completly Shocked.

"You Fucking Bastard." She Mutter getting up. "Why?"

"Why would you do that to her? She Loved you, She Fucking Loved you Edward! and you take her for granite like that Why? Why Edward Why? I Really thought you Changed,But Of Course you Didn't! Because We'll never be able to get it through your thick skull That women are human beings! they're not something you can just fool around with until you get bored then dispose of it and get a new one,No,Edward We Fucking People Too Edward, We have feelings!" She shook me when she said the last bit, I was majorly surprised by Alice's Out burst, She never Swears."Bella Has Feeling's, I have feelings." She whispered letting go of my shoulders, with tear glistening in her eyes.

"I-I, I don't-" I didn't know how to respond what so ever.

"That's right, you have nothing to say, do you Edward? No never have anything to fucking say when it comes to respect, because you're just a disrespectful little twit." She whispered through her teeth, tears streaming down her face.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I really Didn't want to do it I really like Bella too, but there was the bet with Emmett and I Really didn't Want to do it but I-"

"A BET? Really Edward? So A stupid Useless Bet is worth more than losing Everything? Your sister,Bella?Or did you think that you could just drug her up and then you can forget everything? Life doesn't work like that, I saw what was in the Fucking basket ,and What you did is Ilegal! Edward! It could be concidered Rape! you could go to jail,Jail! Edward" Alice Let out a Small Gasp.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Bella Standing in the doorway,Tears Steadly Streaming down here face.

"Bella," I began.

"Don't Talk to me." She gasped between sobs. "You-Will never- Fucking- Talk to me -Again,you will never See me again, You Fucking inconsiderate, unsophisticated, Asshole." She ran out of the room.

"goodbye Edward." Alice said quietly from where she was sitting in the corner of her bed,with her knees pulled close to her chest.

"Alice I'm-" I tried to explained it to her, not that there was much to explain, but she cut me off.

" I Said Goodbye Edward." She said. I left her room,closing the door behind me.

Damn,I fucked up.  
~FTL~

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. Everything Was a lie. He didn't really like me, I was just another sex toy. I can't believe i fell for him so fucking easy.

I walked into my house and thought about slamming the door but grabbed it before in reached the door case,I didn't want to risk Charlie Following me upstairs.

Once in the bathroom i locked the door and grabbed my blade, Slicing the skin on the inside of my forearm I made several angry Gashes, One to my Wrist, I never thought of cutting in a suicidal way, just as an escape but now, I just felt so useless and stupid. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I can see why Edward didn't wants me, I was so ugly, and So fat. God I never realized just how fat I was. I looked At my Reflection for another moment, Then I slowly Lowered to my knees in front of the toilet,leaning over I stuck my finger down my throat, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, when I was done Tears were pooling in my eyes and quickly began falling but I ignored, flushing the toilet I didn't feel up to getting up and fell asleep with my head against the tub.  
~FTL~

**Wow,I've never felt so Emo in my life...Anyways this Chapter including Alot of swearing but I promise That the language will not be this bad all the time,I swear I don't talk like this in real life, it was just nessasary. And I actually got it in before my deadline! I said it would be in this weekend and it's Sunday night! Ok so I Hoped you liked And Please,Please,PLEASE REVIEW I only have like one and that makes me feel really bad :(**


	9. Daddy's Girl

Chapter 8:Daddy's Girl

**Disclaimer:uh, I own nothing...**

**Sorry about the wait, I'll explain everything at the end.**.

Bella's POV

Two weeks have past since I last spoke with Edward Cullen.

Two weeks have past since I had kept a reasonable amount of food in me stomach.  
Two weeks have past since I died.

No, I didn't literally die, But I might a well have. I Hardly Eat,I don't Sleep, I barely Talk, The only I do is Cut and Vomit. And no matter what I do I can't stop. Charlie notice something was wrong, but he doesn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff. he tried to send me back with my mom, but I refused to go and he hasn't brought it up since. I will not leave Forks, Running away from your problems only makes them worse.I know it sounds like I'm being Melodramatic, and maybe I am, Its just that A promised myself I wouldn't Fall in love again, I wouldn't risk getting hurt again, But that's exactly what happened. Suddenly A loud slam of a door broke me thoughts.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. "Could you please come downstairs?"

"Coming" I called back, though not nearly as loud, my voice didn't go very high these days.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks; Billy Black was standing in my kitchen, Billy Black, The father of the man who ruined my life, who also helped ruin my life.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me, I could tell it wasn't a friendly smile, it was one of pure evil. It was a threatening smile. warning me that I better not have told anything that happened in those 2 years.

"H-Hi." I managed to choke out in barely a whisper.

" I ran into Billy, today, and we haven't seen him since well- " Charlie trailed off, Not wanting to hurt Billy's feelings, by saying since Jacob Died, And In all honesty I'm glad he didn't, I don't think I could bare hearing that Bastard's name spoken out loud.

" Yeah." He finished. "But anyways, I invited him over for dinner and I order Pizza, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah,It's fine. " I mumbled, Of course it wasn't ,Pizza was one of the worst meals to eat, Bread,Cheese and deep fried meat, think of the calories!. " But I'm not really hungry dad, I've been picking all day, and I think I'll just go up to my room for now." I started for the Stairs.

"The Hell you are." Charlie said, Raising his voice. I was shocked he's never raised his voice with me.

"I let it slide the first couple of times, but it's getting ridiculous now, you never eat anymore, and I think I know what's up." I didn't saying anything, I just stood staring at him with my arms crossed.

"Don't give me that look, little girl." Charlie continued. " Not Eating is wrong, You could kill yourself Bella. And besides, You DON"T need to lose weight, You could Probably gain more weight , And you've probably lost close to 10 pounds since your fight with-."he stopped then continued again. " Listen everyone goes through a Hard Break-up at some point in there life, and I honestly don't know why you're taking it this hard, You weren't this broken up when you dumped Jake, and you guys were together much longer."

"Yeah" Billy Chimed in. " You will get over this quicker if you don't cut your self up about it, and not eating is not the way to do it." He gave a quick little wink at the end, and I nearly Exploded right there.

"You Fucking Bastard." I muttered, unable to control myself.

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie shouted in shock. "what did you just say?"  
I remained Silent.

"Bella,Apologize to Billy now."

Again I remained silent. Billy began staring at me,Expecting a response. I turned around And ran up stairs, to my room, Slamming the door behind me. tears began to spill from my eyes, I honestly don't know whats happening to me, I never would have Say anything like that before, I never would have Ignored Charlie like that. I'm losing myself.

I crept from my room to the bathroom, Locking the door behind me. I grabbed my blade and quickly made two long slashes near my wrist, It hurt like hell, But the pain was the only thing I knew that was real. I watched the blood pouring from the gashes and smiled to myself. This was the only thing that makes me happy now a days, And it's insane, Maybe I'm insane. I slowly got up, Washed up the best I could and headed back to my room, Where Charlie was waiting. I Tried my best to inconspicuously pull my sleeves down , hopefully he didn't notice.

He let out a sigh. "Bella" he began. "What happened tonight?"

I sat beside him on my bed. "I don't know." I mumbled, and I truly didn't.

Charlie put his arm around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, no matter how much I've changed, I was still Daddy's Girl, and I always will be, I love my father.

" What happened to my little girl?" Charlie asked " the little girl, who used to wake me up in the middle of the night so I could get rid of the monsters, the little girl who used to think boys had cooties, Who use to cover her mom's make-up if we turn our backs for one second, And don't you dare use the excuse "she grew up" because that is what every teenager say when they don't want to tell the truth. "

" I honestly don't know what happened to her. I Experienced some things in my life, That Wish I didn't and those things are what destroyed you're little girl." I choked out, with tears pouring down my face.

"Oh, Baby. " Charlie whispered, Hugging me tightly. "She will never be completely destroyed, She's just hidden. and what do you mean things you wish you didn't?"

"I don't really feel comfortable Talking about them yet." I said, Still crying. "Let's just say Jacob, isn't who you thought he was."

" What?" Charlie said, a little to loud. "What do you mean?"

This was the most I've ever opened up with my dad,This was the most I ever said about Jacob, I must really be losing myself.

"I'm not Exactly ready to talk about it, yet."

Charlie was about to Argue but them decided against it. "Alright," He said. "I love you Sweetheart." He hugged me tighter. " I smiled Slightly threw his tears. " I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FTL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward's POV

Everything has fallen apart. Alice won't talk to me,Bella Certainly won't talk to me, even Esme won't. She had come home moments after Bella Left, To Alice Screaming at me. She came to see what was going on and Alice told her Everything. The only person willing to talk to me is Emmett, and to be honest I really Don't want to talk to him right now. But it's not like I haven't tried to make it up to Bella,She just won't listen, Actually she won't even answer the phone, Or the door...and she completely Ignores me at School. I hate it, I miss her so much. Why did I have to be such an Idiot and ruin it? There was a knock on my Bedroom door.

"Come in." I called,Sitting up. Carlisle walked into my room and sat beside me . I had been waiting for this since he first found out, he was going to give me hell, for what I did, Not that I blame him or anything.

"Edward." was all he said. I waited, he said nothing else.

"Words could not began to describe how disappointed I am in you." He finally spoke again.

" I know, " I replied. "I'm disappointed in myself too I knew I shouldn't have done that but-"

"Then why did you do it? Carlisle cut me off.

"I-" I couldn't respond, I Really didn't have a reason for what I did, besides saving my Reputation.

"Edward, I love ya, I honestly do, but sometimes you act like a complete idiot and I feel like strangling you." he laughed a bit at the end.

' I know" I said, Again.

"listen,I know that a lot of people, well basically everyone thinks that you in no way deserve a girl like Bella, And I agree with them 100 percent but..."

Where was he going with this? "but what?"

"I also Agree that Bella is good for you, and you made her happy, and vise versa. and you are no where near Good enough for her.

"Umm?" I was very confused.

"Now go sure her how much she truly means too you, Prove to her you are no where near worthy for her, but you couldn't live without it Edward." Carlisle practically shooed me out of my own room, damn, he must really think we were good together.

well there was only one thing do;follow Carlisle advise.

~FTL~

**So I FINALLY got the next chapter finished after like 2 months and I'm so sorry! It's funny, cuz before this story had like 5 ppl following it and I tried two post at least every two weeks, and then it gets over twenty more followers, and I basically drop of the face of the earth. But I do have a good explanation I had MAJOR writer's block. Once I finally sat down a started to write, I had Bella's POV done in like an hour and then Edward's POV...BAM! Takes two months :P but anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, review follow whatever :) Just in case any of you are looking for a fun humorous fic, within the next few days I will be posting the new chapter of a Twi-Fic Call Interrupted intimacy and its basically just a bunch of one shot where two characters start to get intimate and someone walks in :) and it is all canon pairing. OH! and one more thing just a little question, Do you guys want me to Keep the language Pg or go a little Wild with it like in the last chapter ? and I'm gonna stop writing now before I turn this A/N into a book :p**


	10. Surprises

**Chapter 8: Surprise's**

**Sorry about the lateness,Explained At the bottom, For now just enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related although I am proud to say I do own Bert. :D **

Bella's Pov

A lot has changed since Charlie and mine's talk. Well, Not a lot but a bit. I eat regularly now, Except I usually vomit up Breakfast and Dinner. I may have recovered a bit but I still am not perfect. I don't usually cut now,only when I get my sudden mood changes And go from being completely content one minute, To wanting to die the next, and then wanting to rip someones head off, and I called Edward bipolar. Edward. My feelings toward him have changed too, since I have come out of my depression a bit, I have stopped thinking of Edward as a selfish Evil, bastard and started thinking of him as a person, a person who makes mistakes, Like any normal Human. though I didn't necessarily hate Edward now, I still was no where near ready to forgive him. But I was ready to stop being so Anti-Social.

Today was the day, I told myself, I had been Telling myself for days, Today was the day I would call Alice,if she'll speak with she had called me, I usually ignored it,or if I didn't I either answered the phone and hung up, or unplugged the phone completely. I was a total Ass.

Charlie was gone, Fishing or something. So now would probably be the best time to call. Even if I didn't want to. I slowly Trudged down the stairs, drawing out each step much longer than necessary, and reached the kitchen in about triple the time it usually took me. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number for the Cullens, But my fingers were so shaky, I had to Hang up and dial again, Several times. Finally on my 4th try I dialed it Right, Or so I thought. "Hellllooo." A man Answered, who was clearly not a Cullen, for one thing, He had a very thick Asian Accent.

"Um Hi, Is Alice there?" I asked uncertainly.

"Nooooo" The man Replied.

"Oh Sor-" I was just about to apologize and hang up, when The guy, cut me off.

"But for you Pretty lady,Bert will be whoever you want Bert to be."

"Um that's ok, Sorry for bothering you Bye!" I quickly muttered, Hanging up, Um, what just happened?

I waited a few minutes to try and call Alice again, Trying to forget about this Bert guy.

I took a deep breath, and then Slowly dialed each number,Almost positive It was Right. While it was ringing, A terrible thought popped into my head, what if Edward picked up? I was just about to chicken out and hang up when someone answered. I stopped Breathing.

"Hello?" said a Feminine voice that Obviously did not belong To Edward. I let out a huge sigh.

"Alice!" I cried.

Oh,My God! Bella. Oh my God I missed you so Much! and I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" I replied shocked, " For what? I should be the one Apologizing, I was a total jerk towards you lately, and I'm Truely Sorry."

"You had every reason to avoid me, I completely understand And Oh My God, It's just so good to her your voice again!"

I grinned. " Yours too, So whatcha up too?"

"Oh nothing." Alice Answered. "Just finished dinner.

"Oh, What did ya have?" I asked Trying to keep the conversation for steering towards Edward.

"Oh just some Chinese food." Alice said. I burst out laughing. I couldn't not.

"Whats so Funny?" Alice asked. I explained the whole Bert thing to her and soon we were both laughing.

"Oh My God,"She said when she finished laughing,"but one question, how does that have anything to do with Chinese food?"

"Well" I began "He sounded like a short Chinese guy. "My answer set of another round of laughter. We talked for awhile Longer,Longer than I thought,Soon Charlie was home.

"I gotta go Al, Charlies home I'll talk to you later."

"K, We should totally hang out like soon!" Alice Said.

"for sure" I agreed.

"Yeah,See ya Bella!."

"Bye." I hung up and went to the hall to see Charlie.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

"Hi,Bells, you seem happy, happier than I've seen you in awhile,Actually, What's up?'

"Can't I just be happy for no reason at all?" I grinned It felt really good to talk to Alice,I missed her A lot.

"Of course,Infact I'd like to see you like this more often."

I grinned Again. "k,Well I'm going to go wash up and start dinner, spaghetti sound good?"  
_

about an hour after dinner, I was Bored out of my mind. Then I had an Idea. It was only a little after 7, A lot of places stay open until 10 In port Angeles...

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, dialing The Cullen's Number. "Why, Hello Der."

"Seriously?" I practically Screamed into the receiver, How is it even possible I could even get the Bert dude again? someone laughed on the other end.

"Alice?" I cried.

"No..."She said."Iz Bert."

I laughed along with her." Very Funny Al,Now How do you feel about a little,I repeat little, And I can't even believe I'm saying this, Shopping Trip?"

I had to hold the phone away from the phone while she responded. "Yes!Yes!Yes! a thousand times yes!"

I smiled."alright,Your car or mine?" I asked,Even though I knew the answer.

"Um,. I'll be right over,Be ready in ten,Bye!" Alice said,hanging up.

Exactly on time,Alice came speeding into my driveway. Unfortunately I wasn't on time. I yelled for my dad to get the door,and tell Alice I would be down in a few minutes, All while putting pants on,rushing around my room,knocking a few things over in the process.

Finally I was Ready,I started downstairs,Expecting Alice to be waiting for me by the door,But instead she was in the den,Gossiping with Charlie, Apparently it was about me.

"How bad was she,After the fight?"

"It was terrible,She didn't Eat,Didn't sleep,She wasn't Bella at all,she just recently began to get better,It Was horrible. How was was he?"

I slowly started back up the stairs,I didn't want them to know I was spying on them.

"Oh he was-" Alice was cut off by I loud crash;I kinda sorta fell down the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled,running towards the stairs,with Alice close behind.

"are you alright?" Charlie Asked,Concerned.

"Yeah I'm Fine I just-OH!" I tried To sit up but that resulted in an agonizing pain in both my back and stomach. "Yeah,I'm not getting up.."

Alice Turned to Charlie."Should we take her to the hospital?"

"No I'm ok, there's no need to do that,Ow." I tried -and failed to get up,again.

"honey,If you can't get up then you obviously aren't ok,You could have fractured something,"Charlie said in a practical voice, I hated it when he did that.

"Fine."I agreed."But I ain't getting up by myself."

Around two hours later(There was the hour spent in the waiting room,And then another hour spent getting me here,You'd think Charlie would be a bit stronger,Being chief of police and what not..)I was at the Hospital,Waiting to be examined. Alice had stayed,Even though I told here to go home many times,and Her and Charlie were waiting for me outside of the room.

"Hello,Bella."  
I looked up to see which doctor I got this time, I had been in the emergency room so many times... And of course of all doctors I could possibly get,It's Carlisle.

"Oh,Hi Carlisle." I tried to sit up on the examination table, And almost made it too,Until I Another sharp pain raced up my Hurried over and Helped me to sit up.

"Are you Alright?"

I nodded.

"Ok." Carlisle said."Why don't you tell me what happened this time?"

After I explained about falling down the stairs,and where it hurt, Carlisles Cool,Gentle Fingers started probing my back, Carlisle's Face Scrunched up and his fingers moved to my stomach,His face scrunched even more.

"Bella,Can you come with me for a few minutes?"

"Why?" I asked warily.

"I don't want to alarm you or anything,I just need to double check something. "

I slowly crawled down from the table,My back was starting to feel better,however my stomach was in knots, What did he mean double check something?

Carlisle led me to a small room, with a stretcher and a large clunky piece of machinery.

"I want to give you a quick ultrasound."Carlisle Explained.

I went white.

"Why?" I he think I had a tremor? did I have cancer? Was I going to die?

"I just want to prove myself wrong."

He put the Cold Blue jelly and my stomach and proceeded with the ultrasound, I didn't open my eyes until he had the machine unplugged.

"Um, Could you come with me to my office for a moment? I just need to talk to you for a few minutes."

My heart stopped,what was he going to tell me? What if I really was dying?

I slowly got up and followed Carlisle to his Office. He closed the door and sat in the chair behind the desk, I sat in one of the other chairs.

It was quiet before he began.

"Bella,As the father of your boyfriend I really don't want to ask you this,but as your doctor this is necessarily."  
I waited for him to continue.  
"Have you and Edward recently been...Sexually Active?"

The question took me off guard." there was just once,about 2 months ago."

"mhm" Carlisle said. "and was this Protected?"

Then it struck me,I didn't know. But Edward wasn't that stupid was he? He had to of at least remembered a condom? Right? But if he didn't and the mood swings,and My Period hasn't come yet missed period...It was all starting to make sense. The room began to spin.

"Bella,Bella?"

"I..you ...Am I ...Pregnant?"

"Bella,I am positive you are."

I was surprised, instead of having it confirmed making me pass out, It gave me new strength- and Anger.

"I think I need to make a call.." I said.

"Absolutely." Carlisle stood up and walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked to the other side of the desk,Picked up the phone,took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hello?" An all too Familiar voice answered.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you don't get your Ass down to the hospital this instant so Help me God..."  
_

**So...The reunion won't be as sweet as you though,huh? anyways I was really nervous about this Chapter, I'm pretty sure I messed a bunch of crap up, but the last time I was in an ultrasound room,I was 8. And I'm so sorry for the lateness of this Chapter,I had serious Writer Block, and then My internet stopped working... But it's back now :). On a side note, I would really like to thank BellaAngel383 for the idea for this chapter,I never planned for Bella to be pregnant,but then I read her review and it just fit so perfectly with the story line I had so..Thanks :D. I'm going to try something just to see if it will actually happen.. If you guys wanna see the next Chapter, I need 10 reviews [or more] ;) Also if any of you have a Twitter,and would like to follow me, I'm MTrenchForver , I tweet all the time, But sadly people rarely tweet to me :( SO go ahead follow me,Tweet me What ever :) Thats about it..Until next time..Farwell!**

P.S If you liked Bert, he has his own Fanfiction hopefully to come to fanfic soon, My friend and I got bored day at school and we ended up filling nearly half a scribbler with a story where bert meets Emmett,and it's Halarious, The only only problem is..I seemed to have misssplaced the notebook :(.


	11. Never let you go

Chapter 10:

Edward's POV

It was Saturday night and I was bored and as I recently discovered, home alone. Dad had gone to work a late shift at the hospital, Mum was Meeting a friend for Coffee and Alice was shopping. I couldn't help wondering if she was with Bella. She wouldn't tell me who she was going with so I figure it's either Bella or some secret boyfriend she doesn't want anyone to know about, knowing Alice, it's most likely Bella, If Alice had a boyfriend it wouldn't be a secret.

I missed Bella, like a lot. So much it hurt. even after all this time,okay so it's only been a few weeks but still,I hate not being able to see her,I hate knowing I hurt the best thing that's ever happened to me.

So with no Bella,No Alice and Certainly no Emmett ( I'm still not really talking to him. ) I was stuck wondering aimlessly around the house in my underwear.

I was just about ready to open the fridge for the 46th time in the past hour,when the phone rang. The Caller Id read Forks health center, I wonder what Carlisle wanted.

"Hello?" I answered,and was surprised by the voice that answered back.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you don't get your ass down to the hospital this instance so help me god."  
"what?..where?..why..? Bella?"

"Edward,"She sighed."I'm really not in the mood for games,can you just come here, like now."

"Um..sure? I'll see you in a few minutes." I asked absoulutly puzzled.

"K bye." Bella hung up.

I wonder what could possibly be so wrong that she needs me?That she want's me there for that matter. I grabbed the keys to my volvo, put some shoes on and got half way to my car when I realized something;I wasn't wearing any pants.  
_

I sped down the highway, Rushing to get the hospital,and Trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong,I thought About it a while and finally just gave up,I'll be there soon enough.

Once there,I Bursted through the doors of the emergency room,Heading Straight for the check in desk.

The Secretary looked up,It was Jill,he's been working here since my dad started,She's like distant Family." Oh Hey Edward! Here to see your dad?"

"Um,No actually I'm here to see Bella Swan, she er,called and said she needed me,do you know where she is?"

Jill Gave me an odd look before responding. "Um Yeah,She's in your father's office with him."She suddenly became extemely interested in the papers in front of her.

"Er,Thanks." I started down the hall,"what the hell was I that?" I thought. Unless,Jill knows what wrong with Bella,and it involves me somehow,But what could it possiblys be,Unless...Shit! What if she has a STD? Or something like that? Does that mean I have one too?

I made my way to the door at the end of the hall, but I could bring myself to open it. "Just do it,be a man." I let out a sigh and slowly opened the door.

Inside,Bella was sitting in one of the chair off to the side of the office,tears stain her face, while my father was sitting at his dezk studying a piece of was the first to look up.

"Edward,You're Here."

"Um,yeah" I replied Awkwardly.

"Bella has something she need to discuss with you, I'll be outside." With that,Carlisle got up and left,closing the door behind himself.

"So" I said after nearly five minutes had passed with out the least bit of an awknowlegement from Bella.

"Edward I'm Pregnant"

"What?" I answered shocked, and pretty sure I heard her wrong.

"I'm Pregnant"She repeated triggering more tears. "And it's your's."

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before,it obviously couldn't have been an had told me she was a virgin, and I may be a bit of a whore,but you think I would have realized if something was wrong before her.

She got up walking towards me,then she lost it collapseing into my arms sobbing. I held her tightly never walking to let go.

"I'm so sorry,We should have used protection, you're gonna leave aren't you?" she said between tears.

I was shocked,how could she even say that? This was in no way her fault. "Bella,Are you kidding me? You are in no way responsible for this,you were so drunk,you probably thought there was 5 of I am NOT going anywhere."

"really?" she said looking up.

"Really." I answered, causing fresh tears to fall down her fragile little face. 


	12. AUTHOR NOTE!

Authors Note: Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore, I've just lost intrest in it. I'mm not going to delete, but i'm not going to be writing anytime soon...Sorry.  
~Justine


End file.
